Who Will Remember You?
by Raven Sheridan
Summary: "It is so unfair that there will be no one to remember you, my son. You depend on me, and I have failed you already." A  very  short drabble from Katara's POV. Rated T for potentially disturbing mental images.


This is a very, very short one-shot, I'm sorry! It's just a drabble, really. I felt that if I tried to drag it out any longer I'd lose what little impact I managed to stuff in there. o.o

Anyhooo, this is from Katara's POV. She's been captured by a nameless, faceless group for reasons unknown. Maybe if I feel like fleshing out the plot a little, I might make this into a much bigger, more dramatic full length story. Meh, who knows? Review and let me know your opinions on the matter. For now, I'm off to bed to forget the events of this friggin awful day. -_-

* * *

My tears stopped days ago.

Of course, when you were denied water for a long time your body didn't waste that precious water on functions as trivial as tears.

I lay slumped against the rough wall of my prison, shivering uncontrollably not from being cold, but from exhaustion and fear and a creeping sense of hopelessness. It has been so long since my captors have come to check on me, and I almost wish they would return soon. Almost.

They used to come to torture me every day. I was raped and beaten, burned and abused. They passed me around like some sick toy. At first I struggled, but after a few days I was too tired to care anymore, so I just closed my eyes and tried to forget what they were doing to me, but they lost interest. I think they enjoyed it more when I fought.

I guess I started to bore them, so they took up another form of punishment. They broke every bone in my hands, one by one, slowly. When I passed out, they stopped. They wanted me awake for what they were doing.

I still don't know why I am being punished, or why I am here.

They have denied me water for longer than I can know. I have not seen light of day or of moon in so long. They deny me because I am a waterbender, and they fear what I can do with the smallest amount of water. My hands are broken and useless, and yet they still withhold that vital essence of life. Perhaps life is not what they have in store for my future.

Perhaps my days have reached their end.

I have given up hope of rescue, and without my hands I cannot bend even a small drop of water. I am utterly defenseless, and so is the tiny life inside me. If I regret only one thing in my short life it will be not telling Aang that he was to be a father. But then again, perhaps it is the greatest gift, his ignorance. This way, when I am finally released from this hell called life he will only have to mourn one life instead of two.

All I can do is comfort myself with memories of him. I have so many, and they soothe me like a midnight rain shower. Our first kiss. Our first flight on Appa. Making love under the full moon. Laughing so hard my sides hurt after some meaningless argument, and making up afterwards. His comforting arms. His grey eyes so serious and scared when he gave me the betrothal necklace. I know he will remember these things when I am gone.

Oh, Aang. You must be so scared right now. I wish you could hold me one last time and let me tell you how much I love you, and that I will see you again in our next life, because I know we will be together again.

I do wish you knew about our child. I thought I was glad to spare you the grief, but I'm not.

I'm not glad. I am stricken by the injustice of it. Injustice to you, and to him.

It is so unfair that there will be no one to remember you, my son. You depend on me, and I have failed you already. There will be no memories for you, and no one to remember the way your eyes look in the moonlight, or your dimples when you smile. There will be no first flight, no first time to the ocean, no first steps, no hugs or kisses or tears for you.

I will never get to see you. I will never know if you have Aang's nose, or my eyes. Would you look upon the sky with longing, or would you greet the sea like an old friend? Would you learn the ways of the hunter from your uncle Sokka, and laugh at the elements as he does?

You are nothing more than a spark of life growing inside me, but I yearn to hold you and comfort you, but instead I cry dry tears and mourn our passing together and the injustice of your too-short life.

Who will remember you, my son? I weep, for no one will but myself. You will be lost and forgotten, with no one to remember you.

My body shakes so badly now that I have no control over my movements anymore. I feel like the world is vibrating around me, and the darkness beckons to me. Close your eyes, I shall hold you close and you will feel no more, it says to me. Maybe I am starting to hallucinate.

But it sounds so good, so I obey. I close my eyes and let myself drift in an eternal darkness. In this place, I am holding my son, rocking him back and forth on a sea of black silk.

I drift and I drift until I see and feel nothing but the distant rumblings of a cruel world. I hold my son, and let the rumbling lull me to blessed sleep.

* * *

I have had a very rough day today, and my mind was in a very dark place all day long. I'm not at all sure how this idea popped into my head, but once it was there, I couldn't shake it. This is Katara, of course, and I have no idea why she's been captured, or by whom, but she has. I don't really know if in the end she's died or not, but I've half a mind to use this is a chapter to a full length story, so maybe not. O.o I'll leave that up to you, the Reviewers. (Subtle Hint….^_^) I do have a plot in mind, but I want some opinions!

[h e a r t],

Nyx


End file.
